Riev
, Irv |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Blood Beryl |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 5 (fought in Chapters 19 and 20) |class =Bishop |mirage = |voiceby = }} Riev is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Profile Once a revered priest of Rausten, he was cast out by Pontifex Mansel for heresy and for worshiping the Demon King, Fomortiis. The fallen heretic priest would then become one of the strongest warriors in Grado, where he was appointed the role of general and nicknamed the "Blood Beryl" because of his control of monsters. During the events of Chapter 6, he tasks his aide Novala to capture Eirika, though he fails. In Ephraim's route, it is shown that Riev created the "Phantom Ship" patrolling the waters west of Grado's capital. This ship had a large "crew" of monsters led by a Deathgoyle, and sunk any other ship they came across. Ephraim and his group encountered the ship and destroyed all of the crew with the assistance of L'Arachel and Dozla. Later on in Taizel, Riev arrives and tells Caellach that the emperor has recalled him to the castle, which annoys the latter, but he complies. Riev also leaves, but not before calling several monsters to assist Grado forces in the area. With the strongest remnants of Grado's army he could find, Riev later launched a nighttime assault on Rausten Castle for two goals: destroy the Sacred Stone of Rausten, which would make the Demon King unstoppable, and to kill Mansel for personal revenge. However, he does not accomplish either of these goals, as he is either defeated (prompting the remnant forces to retreat) or the Rausten Knights arrive in time and drive them off. Riev makes his way to Darkling Woods, seemingly abandoning the rest of his army. At Darkling Woods, Riev is next to the corrupted manakete Morva with a large horde of monsters outside Fomortiis' temple to prevent anyone from interrupting him. He is eventually killed in the ensuing battle. Riev is unlocked by beating the seventh floor in the Tower of Valni. In Game Base Stats |-|Normal/Playable= *''' Dropped when defeated (first time fought only) |-|Hard= * Dropped when defeated (first time fought only) ** 16 in Chapter 20 Growth Rates |75% |45% |50% |40% |20% |30% |45% |} Overall Riev can be reasonably useful, as he has fairly high Defense. His Magic is somewhat lacking, as by the time he is recruited, Artur, Moulder or Natasha (if they are promoted into a Bishop) will usually have much superior Magic. Fortunately, the Slayer skill allows him to deal considerable damage until his Magic increases. His constitution is reasonably low, but can be boosted with Body Rings. He is best with lightweight tomes until his constitution is increased. As a boss in Chapters 19 and 20, he is quite dangerous as he possesses an Aura tome. Aura has a fairly decent critical chance, giving Riev a crit chance of about the mid-20s. Send units with very high HP or great resistance, as an Aura crit from Riev may put one of your units in an early grave. Quotes Riev vs. L'Arachel *'''Riev: Heh heh heh. The young lady of Rausten... The more cruel and gruesome your death, the more that cur Mansel would weep, am I right? And that would make me so very, very happy. *'L'Arachel:' Do you think your words will frighten me? I am the princess L'Arachel! Slaying demons is my forte! You who have sold your soul to the soulless... I grant you release from your wretched existence. Etymology Riev's Japanese name, Irv, is of Celtic origin. It means "green river". Trivia *In the English version of the game, Riev's stats do not change between Chapter 19 and Chapter 20. In the Japanese version, however, Riev gains a massive boost in Chapter 20, reaching the stat caps for all but Luck and Defense, and has HP in the mid-60s, depending on the difficulty and the route (64 on Eirika Hard, 65 on Ephraim Hard). Gallery File:Riev portrait.png|Riev`s portrait in The Sacred Stones. Riev bishop sprite.png|Riev's bishop sprite Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Male Characters